


carry on my wayward son

by junodaisuke



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Suicide, honestly this is a very fucked up fic i dont know why i’m posting this, post ep, the song carry on my wayward son made me think of it idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junodaisuke/pseuds/junodaisuke
Summary: Post Eternal Punishment, Tatsuya has returned to the Other Side, a wasteland of destruction.Someone had to be the last man standing.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	carry on my wayward son

Tatsuya wondered if this was what Maya felt when the lance had pierced her.

The cold sensation of metal meeting with the warmth of his own blood.

It seemed to overtake his vision and taste with red, as it infected his clothes, his bed sheets, and surely the wall he lied pressed against.

He was certain his katana had not been cursed the way the spear had been, but the blood pour felt endless, anyway. 

He gripped the handle of the weapon softly, using what little strength he had left to pull the blade out fully, then attempted to jam it back into another spot. 

But he was growing weaker by the second, and failed to even pierce a new patch of skin.

He would just have to bleed out a little more slowly.

_ Clink.  _

_ Clink. _

Each flick of the lighter, Tatsuya was sure would be his last, but somehow he was still breathing. 

The breaths grew more difficult. 

The wounds in his lungs let blood dribble in thick pools from his mouth and nose. 

Everything was red.

Yet it felt like...

_ nothing. _

Utterly, disturbingly painless. 

Not that pain scared him. He had been ready to embrace searing agony when he had plunged his own trusted weapon into his chest, only to be met with yet more emptiness as it went clean through him.

Tatsuya was completely alone. Quite literally the last person alive. He thought surely the pain of death could not outweigh that of living anymore, and he had been sickeningly correct.

Death was...  _ peaceful.  _

Welcoming.

Painless. 

Slow, horribly slow, but it gave him time to close his eyes, katana in one hand, precious lighter in the other, and just... drift off.

He loosened his grip on both, feeling his senses soften.

Tatsuya thought of one last face before tranquility enveloped his consciousness and the final remanent of humanity was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> not a vent i’m ok lol i was talking with my friend about some dark persona 2 stuff and wanted to get this off my chest,,


End file.
